Escaping the Experiment
by dsmedina52766
Summary: Twelve trolls and four kids get caught up in an experiment to test weird monster like creations. However one month on an fake island with no way out could lead to disaster. WARNING: Rated T for blood and violence. Will contain Sadstuck in future chapters! BAD SUMMARY IS BAD I PROMISE THE STORY IS BETTER. ON HIATUS!
1. The begining

**A/N: I just wanted to say sorry for not uploading anything in awhile, I was going through a MAJOR writers block. Plus I was starting school. But on the good side there is a major improvement in my writing! I'm sure you'll be able to see it! **

***Looks at her old stories* Yeah I'm not finishing those, sorry guys.**

**Here is my first Homestuck fanfic! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie**

* * *

-?'s POV-

Well the experiment is going as planed. 12 trolls and 4 humans are going into a fake island full of the creatures they made, however there is a low chance all of them will live. Of all of them maybe only 50% or less will make it out alive.

But possibilities don't matter right now. All we can do is watch and wait.

* * *

-Sollux's POV-

Those assholes! They think they can trick us!? Fuck them! Where the hell am I now?

I looked around trying to find anyone. "Hello!?" I called out then waited a few seconds but there was no answer. "Anyone!?" Again no response. "Well thit..."

"Sollux!" I heard a familiar voice. I quickly turned around.

"AA!" I yelled as soon as I saw my moirail. I quickly ran up to her. "I'm tho glad I found you."

"As am I." She looked around. "Hey what are those?" Aradia asked pointing behind me.

I turned around to see three bags each different colors. One yellow, one maroon, and one grey. I picked up the yellow one and looked through it. "It lookth like thupplieth.

Aradia picked up the maroon bag and looked through it. "Oh a whip." I saw her swing it around a few times. "In good condition to."

I looked through my bag again, I had a first aid kit, a canteen for water, a pocket knife, a roll of bandages, and a few cans of food. I assume I don't have a weapon because I never use one.

I was about to ask Aradia if she had all of this but I was cut off by a loud growl from behind. I dropped the bag and turned around, a large monster that stood a few feet taller than us roared overhead.

"F-fuck!" I turned to Aradia. "AA get out of here!" My eyes sparked.

"What about you?" She asked giving me a concerned look.

"Jutht run!" I watched as she nodded and ran off. I turned back to the monster. "Time for you to die!"

The monster slapped me aside with it's tail. I quickly caught myself before I hit something. I faced the monster and shot at him with my psionics, what I assumed was black blood poured out of it's new wounds.

"Hehe not tho tough now are ya?" I smirked as it glared at me through it's golden eyes. It charged at me and I quickly dodged it. I felt a sharp pain in my arm as I did so.

"Sollux!" I heard a voice yell, I looked around for who it was. "Look out!" I had no time to react because the next thing I knew I was thrown against a tree.

I looked up to see a monster running closer. I put my arms up and braced for impact.

...

Nothing.

Looking up my eyes went wide as I saw red blood dripping onto the ground and I quickly realized who was in front of me.

"K-KK!"

* * *

-John's POV-

"Run!"

Me and Dave are currently running away from a group of monsters. We found two bags and all of a sudden they just appeared out of nowhere.

"John I think there might be a weapon or something in your bag." Dave said as he stopped running and faced the monsters.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" I stopped and looked at him.

"Just look through the bag I'll cover you!" I watched as he ran off away from me with the monsters following.

I set the bag I had on the ground and looked through it. Medical supplies, food, and a hammer! That I can use!

I took the hammer and ran after the monsters. "Dave move!" I yelled and almost immediately he did.

I quickly jumped and hit the monster on the head, successfully knocking it out. Then turning to Dave I made sure he was still alright.

"You got this for a bit?" He asked. I nodded and he ran back a little from the monster.

I faced the monsters again, one tried to hit me but I quickly jumped onto it's hand. I leaped up and bashed it's head in before getting thrown back by another monster. The impact made me fly back a few feet before sliding and scrapping up my arm.

The exact same monster pinned me down and squeezed my neck cutting of my air supply. I desperately tried to pull it off trying to breathe.

Suddenly the monster got cut in half. I pulled it's hand off and gasped.

"D-Dave?" I managed to say between coughs.

"You ok there John." He knelt down next to me placing a hand on my back.

I nodded. "Yeah I just needed to catch my breath."

"You're bleeding." He pointed out.

I looked at my arm. "Agh!" Yelping slightly I grabbed my arm realizing how much it hurt.

"Hang on I think there is some medical shit in the bags." Dave said as he took off his bag and looked through it. "Yep." He took out his first aid kit and a roll of bandages.

Dave looked through the first aid kit pulling out a few things he needed. I winced back slightly when he started to clean the cuts.

"Sorry man." He said when he was done.

"It's fine." I said as Dave wrapped up my arm.

"There, feel better?" Dave asked.

"A little bit." I looked up noticing the sun slowly starting to set over the horizon. "It's getting dark." I pointed out before looking back at Dave.

Dave looked up as well. "We should find a place to rest." I nodded. "Come on I think I know a place."

He stood up and started to walk off. I quickly followed him until we reached a small c ave.

"You can sleep, I'll keep watch." Dave said kneeling down at the entrance.

I shook my head. "No you need to sleep to."

"John I'll be fine besides wha-"

"Dave just go to sleep." I cut him off.

"Fine but I think this is an excuse just to say you slept with me." Dave smirked slightly.

"What? No! Dave I'm not a homosexual!" I exclaimed.

"Suuuuuuuure your not." Dave said obviously being sarcastic. "Just get some rest Eggderp."

I huffed then laid down. It wasn't very comfortable and not to mention cold but I guess it's better than being outside with all the monsters. I kept shifting uncomfortably until I finally managed to drift off.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I might add some of my favorite pairings if they are requested so feel free to request a pairing and I might add it if I like it! Also my OTP is going to be in there no matter what :3**

**Just an FWI this will contain Sadstuck in future chapters.**

**Remember to leave a review if you liked it!**


	2. I'm dead?

**A/N: I actually changed my mind about parings. I might only just add a little bit of fluff but nothing too major.**

* * *

-Feferi's POV-

"Find anyfin?" I asked as Eridan as he swam up to the surface.

"Not a damn thing." He replied swimming back to the shore where was sitting. We both had woken up here with no memory of how we got here, wherever "here" is. But I'm sure it'll be okay. We found two bags of supplies so we should be fine.

"Oh whale I'm sure there will be somefin, there has to be." I reassured him.

"Yeah, we should head away from the water, it's starting to get cold." He said, I nodded and we picked up our bags and started heading into the forest. How big is this place anyways? It seems to go on forever. Where the others really here?

"Hey Eridan. Where do you think the others are?" I asked starting to worry.

"I'm shore they're safe Fef..." Eridan didn't sound so sure...

"Okay.." I shivered slightly. Why is it so cold? "Is it cold to you?"

"Not reely why?" Eridan raised an eybrow.

"Whale it is cold for me." Eridan stopped as soon as I said that and looked through his bag. "Hmm?"

"Here Fef." Eridan wrapped a blanket around me. It was a lot warmer then being in my short sleeved shirt! "If you get too cold let me know and we can stop to rest. I just want to find a good area to rest that's all."

"Thanks Eridan and I'm shore I'll be fine." I gave him a reassuring smile.

We walked for awhile until he found a small cave we gathered up some sticks and started a small fire I was starting to warm up but not much.

"Hey Fef are you feelin any better?" Eridan asked me after awhile.

"A little." I answered with a smile. I didn't want him to worry to much about me, we needed to focus on finding the others after all.

"Whale that's good." He nodded. "Why don't you get some rest. I'll keep watch okay?"

I nodded then laid down.

Rest? How could I possibly rest? Our friends might be dying! However, sleep doesn't sound too bad right now.

Before I realized it I had dozed off.

* * *

-Nepeta's POV-

I nibbled on my bird. The thing didn't stand a chance against my pawsome hunting skills! It took a few monsters and hours to find it but it was so worth it.

Now that I think about it who would put me in such a pawful place. I hope the others are safe somewhere.

I glance over at my bag, setting the remains of the bird by the fire I started. I cautiously opened it and- Oh sweet new kitty claws!

"NOOOOOO!" I jumped at the scream. Was that... Pawlux! Oh no my furends really are here!

"Pawlux!" I quickly swung the bag over my shoulder and started running in the direction I heard his scream. I hope he's okay. What if one of those terrible monsters had gotten to him! Or his mewrail!

That reminds me...

I want my mewrail!

* * *

-Karkat's POV-

_"KK!"_

_I've heard that voice before who is it._

_"Come on KK thtay with me!"_

_Oh it's Sollux._

_"Don't you dare die!"_

_Die? Me? Hah he's kidding right?_

_Wait why can I hear him? Unless..._

_"THIT NO!"_

_I'm dying! No I cant be!_

_"COME ON KK WAKE UP!"_

_He's shouting. I'm not asleep. Am I? No fuck this I need to wake up!_

_"Fuck..."_

_Everything is starting to fade Sollux's voice everything. I cant die! I'm not fucking dying!_

_"KK... Why won't you wake up..."_

_I'm trying! Why cant I get up! WHY CANT I WAKE UP!_

_"No... thith ith all my fault!"_

_No! It's not your fault! It's the person who put us in this shit! WHY CANT I WAKE UP AND TELL YOU!_

_"Pleathe don't go..."_

_I'm not! I'm not going anywhere!_

_..._

_He screamed. He's crying now..._

_..._

_Wait!_

_It's fading away!_

_..._

_No! Come back!_

_..._

_I cant hear him..._

_Why cant I hear him!_

**_NO!_**

**_I don't want to die!_**

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end. Sorry if Feferi or Nepeta seemed OOC I cant do them very well.**

**Also late updates until breaks or school ends. Mostly because of homework.**

**I hope this wasn't too short for you guys it seems really short to me. T^T**

**And about the Karkat's part it's all his thoughts.**

**Review and favorite if you enjoyed!**


	3. No homo

**A/N: A little DaveJohn fluff for a friend ;)**

* * *

-Dave's POV-

Guess what I woke up to?

No really guess.

Well you probably guessed wrong.

I woke up to John No homo Egderp hugging me in his sleep.

That's right. Right now I'm waiting for him to wake up.

Any second now.

"Ahh!" And he's up.

John quickly shoved me away from him. Wait is he blushing?

"Morning Egderp." I said calmly. Pssh I'm never going to let him live this down.

"Uh Dave... Morning." He scooted away from me.

I smirked. "So much for 'No homo'"

"I am not a homosexual Dave!" Psssh he totally is.

"Sure that's why I woke up the way I did." I can tell he's freaking out.

"No Dave. I'm. Not. A. Homosexual." He said slowly. I'm still not convinced.

"Whatever you say." I ruffle his hair to annoy him.

"H-hey!" he pushed me away and fixed his already messy and adorable as fuck hair. Wait did I just say he was adorable? No I certainly didn't. Even if he is. Bah fuck it I said it.

"Earth to Dave!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Egbert.

"Sup?" I said keeping my cool.

"I said should we try to find the others or stay here?"

Rose, Jade... Where are they? "Find the others." I wanted them to be safe. We need to find them to make sure.

"Then let's go!" John picked up his bag and tossed me mine that I caught of course.

..

Okay I missed it...

* * *

-Nepeta's POV-

I kept running. "Pawlux!" I shouted. Oh gog what happened...

"Ahh! Nepeta!"

_Crash!_

"Oof!" I fell back. Who did I run into?

"Are you okay?" I looked up.

"A-Aradia!" It was her!

"Yes it's me! But we need to move fast something happened to Karkat!" She grabbed my arm helping me up and we started running again.

"Karkitty! What happened to him!" I was shocked. Who would want to hurt Karkitty?

"He's dead..." Aradia's expression softened.

I couldn't think of that! I stopped in my tracks. Karkitty... DEAD!? No this is too much! Way too much!

Maybe if I wasn't thinking about this I would have heard Aradia's screams and I would be alive.

* * *

** A/N: A short chapter for now next one will be better! Hope you enjoyed. And I have a plan for Karkat so don't think he's done for yet!**


End file.
